skystriderfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassian Rabowski
Cassian Rabowski is the biological son to King Casmir Rabowski and Queen Emery Rabowski of Beozia Kingdom. His parents where in a arrange marriage for alliance. Cassian is the step-son and nephew to Liam Sadler. He was born Cassian Rabowski, but later on took on the name of Cassian Sadler for his protection as the Rabowski family became a public enemy, also his father dies and his mother reconnects with her former boyfriend and his uncle Liam Sadler. Biography Early Life Cassian Rabowski is the product of an arranged marriage between Casmir Raboski and his wife Emery. Cassian was conceived on his parents wedding night. During the beginning of his mother's pregnancy there was confusion about the identity of his father as his mother had also slept with her lover and Casmir's brother Liam Sadler prior to her marriage to Casmir. As her pregnancy went on and Cassian's due date was predicted it made it easier to tell that Casmir was indeed his biological father. During the time of war and Uprising his father was posioned by his grandfather Henrik during his thirst to take back the throne.As a raid on the castle took place Liam Sadler did his best to save Casmir and the two brothers discussed Emery's pregnancy and how Casmir knew that Liam would be a great father to his son and look after Emery. Liam helped a pregnant Emery escape the castle and the two helped lead an Uprising which tore down the cities in the sky. Due to the lost of the kingdoms becoming one country Cassian is no longer the heir to the Beozia throne. Year 2052 Cassian is 6 years old and lives on the ground with his mother Emery an "father" Liam Sadler.Cassian has a love for animals and loves working with is father. Caspian also enjoys going on adventures with his Aunt Verity and Uncle Reeves on their pirate ship to explore the new land. Physical Appearance Cassian has medium dark brown hair and bright blue eyes like his father Casmir. Personality and Traits Blah Relationships Family Casmir Rabowski reached his redemption as a person through his love for Emery and their unborn son. Casmir never got the chance to be the father to his son as he was killed during the Uprising. Emery Rabowski is the mother to Cassian. Emery is a very loving mother who cares about him deeply. Liam Sadler is the Step-Father and Uncle to Cassian. Liam often shares stories about his time growing up with Casmir and will remind Cassian that Casmir loved him so much that he sacrificed himself in order for Emery to escape and be safe. Liam also enjoys taking Cassian to work with him to teach him how to care and look after animals.Liam enjoys calling him Cas as that was a childhood nickname he would call Casmir during their youth. Verity is the aunt and godmother to Cassian. Verity likes to spoil her nephew and enjoys taking him on adventurous with her and Reeves on their Pirate ship. Friends Blah Skills and Abilities Not much is known about their skills and abilities. Gallery Levi-miller-lost-boy-found-warner-bros-cast-baby-faced-unknown-as-peter-pan-246679757.jpg 048bf0dc4e16492f732b4fb0132d82a3.jpg pan51.jpg|Admiring his pirate in a jar. A birthday Present from Uncle Reeves and Aunt Verity 308848a6071fad7a79f5dc34176aa65d.jpg|Cassian: "I'm a big brother just like you are Uncle Reeves!"- smiling as Verity and Emery take a picture 9db20dc0ba6be42d0d758da0a426c73a.jpg levi-miller-1487297521.jpg|Cassian with his horse 53e7c10bf1370fe1df84848497bf9423--levi-miller-levis.jpg levi-miller-1494450471.jpg Levi-Miller.jpg tumblr_oi3j5nLiZl1u8au21o1_1280.jpg Category:Characters Category:Beozia Category:Rabowski Family Category:Anastalsia Family